


猎物 II 13

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：同居预定，调教预定
Kudos: 4





	猎物 II 13

本来也不是什么大问题，李赫宰在医院打完营养剂就可以出院回家了。警察厅的领导看着超前完成的任务，给李赫宰放了几天的假好好休息。

李东海开车把李赫宰带回了自己家，对上李赫宰疑惑的眼神，李东海开口解释道：“还有几天就到生日宴会了，之前你不理我我难受得什么都没有准备了，这几天肯定要忙起来的，你一个人在家里我不放心，最近睡我家。”

一句话说明了缘由还顺便吐露了自己的委屈，李东海这话就像是控诉李赫宰不接电话不回信息的罪行，打得他措手不及。

“啧，小嘴挺能说啊。”李赫宰挑了挑眉，伸手捏了捏男朋友的脸，“我一个大男人你不放心什么？”

李东海趁着等红灯的间隙抓过脸上的手十指紧扣着，嘴里撒娇的话让李赫宰完全忘了第一次见面那高冷魅惑的样子，“我想跟你待在一起嘛，你不在的这几天我都睡不好。”说完还不忘记努了努嘴，乖巧又可怜。

“那怪谁咯？”交缠在一起的拇指摩挲着李东海的，缱绻温柔却又忍不住逗弄那人。

听到李赫宰的话，李东海的小脑袋一下就耷拉下来了，不过只一瞬便变回了小霸王的样子，“我不管，你在医院的时候就说原谅我了，还占了那么大一个便宜。”

另一只手抬起来指着李赫宰，开口威胁道：“你再拿这事说我，我就要反悔了！”

“答应我的事情还想反悔？”抓起李东海的手放回方向盘上，指了指前面不知道什么时候变绿的红绿灯，开口说道：“绿灯了，好好开车吧小奴隶。”

“李赫宰！你别得寸进尺！”一个称呼就把人惹炸毛了，李赫宰感叹还好下次当dom的是他不是李东海，不然那人又不知道该想出什么法来惩罚他了。

“好啦，专心开车。”

回到家里换了舒服的家居服，李东海整个人缩在李赫宰怀里，紧紧地抱着那人的腰，像是放开那人就会跑了似的，让李赫宰有些无奈。

低下头看向李东海，却发现那人跟他差不多深的黑眼圈。之前在医院没有好好看过李东海，现在认真看了以后才发现那人的脸色不算太好，整个人也瘦了不少。李赫宰在心底叹了口气，感叹原来不止是他一个人没有安全感，李东海也会心慌。想到这里，李赫宰就心疼得不行。

“宝贝。”

“怎么了？”顺着李赫宰的话抬起头，四目相对。

“我在呢，以后都会在你身边的。”

李东海呆呆地靠在李赫宰怀里看着他，眼里突然就聚起了水雾。李赫宰连他不安的小心思都能轻易捕捉到，然后温柔地告诉他以后他会一直在自己身边，让他心安。

抬着头凑上前吻住了李赫宰的唇，闭眼的瞬间眼泪滑落下来，唇舌交缠时李东海轻声说道：“谢谢你。”

不舍地含住李东海的下唇，然后用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，把怀里的人搂紧安抚道：“傻瓜，别怕啦。”

小脑袋在怀里点了点，像是想到什么了又抬头盯着李赫宰说道：“你搬过来跟我住好不好？”

“嗯？之前不是在我那边住的好好的。怎么？李大设计师嫌弃我的小房子了？”男人调侃的话一句接着一句，但只是想逗男朋友开心而已。

毫无意外地被打了一巴掌在胸口，小男朋友气得脸红红，想到让李赫宰搬过来的理由脸更红了，“不是！我才不会嫌弃你呢！”

“那为什么要搬过来？你不说个我能接受的理由我可不搬哦。”李赫宰看着怀里的人满满变红的耳尖，更是好奇李东海让他搬过来的理由。话说的决绝，逼得李东海不说理由都不行。

“就……你那边地方太小了，我想加个房间也不知道该加在哪里，所以之前偶尔回来的时候就在家里把那个房间弄好了。”

“什么房间？”问出口的瞬间，李赫宰就已经想到了，却还是装傻要李东海自己说出来。

“我不说！你肯定知道了！”这害羞地想把脸整个埋到李赫宰怀里的人哪还有一点当初设计房间时想着在房间里把李赫宰调教哭的dom的样子。

李赫宰的手上移到李东海的脖子后面捏了捏，憋着笑开口诱导着李东海亲口说出来，“我不知道呢？宝贝不说的话，我觉得我那个小房子也挺好的。”

“呀！李赫宰你怎么这么坏！”小老虎气得抬头张嘴咬住了李赫宰的下巴，“就像蓝夜一样的房间！满意了吗？！”

揉了揉被男人咬疼的下巴，李赫宰笑得像只狡猾的狐狸，“满意了。”

“既然宝贝这么迫不及待，那我现在就要兑现你答应我的事。”

李东海怎么也没想到本来是给李赫宰准备的房间，现在居然先挖了个坑把自己埋进去了，有些慌张地从李赫宰怀里退出来，转身就想逃跑，被那人一伸手直接捞了回来。

“小奴隶，不许跑。”李赫宰托着李东海的屁股，让他双腿环着自己的腰站了起来，“带我去那个房间。”

李东海还在挣扎，手里推搡着李赫宰的肩膀，但更多的是担心李赫宰的身体，这人明明才刚刚打了营养剂从医院里出来，怎么就这样胡来！

“赫……下次好不好，你才从医院回来，身体还虚着。”

“啊！”

李赫宰听了男朋友的话一巴掌甩在了男友的屁股上，张嘴咬住了李东海的耳垂，咬牙切齿地说道：“说谁虚呢？居然敢质疑我？”

“海海这样刺激我，是不想要屁股了吗？”

抱着李东海往怀里那人眼睛盯着的房间走去，打开门满意地看着房间里被李东海布置得齐全的设备和玩具，盯着那一扇大大的落地窗舔了舔嘴角。

“主人一会就让你看看，我怎么把你肏到什么也射不出来。”

TBC


End file.
